starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Готалы
|language=Антарский |height=От 1,8 до 2,1 м |length= |wingspan= |skincolor=От серо-бурого до черного |haircolor=От серого до бурого |feathers= |eyecolor=Красные |distinctions=Покрыты шерстью, плоский нос, рога на голове |lifespan=76 лет |races= |members=*Сарлим ГастессGalaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *КаскуталHero's Guide *Кит КаркTales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Мак'хар *Натанджо Ниррелз *Та'лаам РантThe Unifying Force *Фелтиперн ТреваггNightlily: The Lovers' Tale *Гоэтар Клидж *Обин Клидж *Шаград Лосет }} Готалы ( ) — раса высоких мохнатых гуманоидов с планеты Антар IV. Они отличались от других рас наличием парных конических рогов на голове, которые служили им в качестве высокочувствительного электромагнитного рецептора. Эти рецепторы улавливали электромагнитное излучение, связанное с эмоциями существ, что позволяло готалам фактически читать мысли. Уникальные способности оказали влияние на культуру готалов и позволили найти им свое место в Галактике, связанное с профессиями охотников за головами и дипломатов. thumb|left|[[Гоэтар Клидж.]] За кулисами * Внешний вид готалов, показанный в сцене в кантине в «Новой надежде», придуман художником Роном Коббом и гримером Лэйни Лиска. В эскизе Кобба есть замечание: «существо из высокогорной тундры». Так существо стали называть во время съемок * Хотя первоначально раса получила название «дратаны», позднее в источниках Расширенной Вселенной начиная с Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Троя Деннинга их переименовали в готалов, а персонаж, появлявшийся в кантине Мос-Айсли получил имя Фелтиперн Тревагг. Появления * «Сказания о джедаях: Мятеж Фридона Надда» * «Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики: Дуэль амбиций» * «Странствующий рыцарь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * * * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Anakin to the Rescue» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 19: Сумрак, часть 1» * «Star Wars: Jango Fett» * * * * * * «Boba Fett: Maze of Deception» * «Джедай: Граф Дуку» * «Twi'light Storm» * * ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' (video game) * «The Clone Wars: Deadly Hands of Shon-Ju» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика 62: Ничья земля» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Войны клонов: Охота на ситхов» * * * «Spy Girls» * «Цестусский обман» * «Cloak and Vibroblade» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена: Параллели» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 15: Голубой урожай, часть 3» * «Evasive Action: Recruitment» * «Evasive Action: Prey» * «Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов» * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown» * «Кровные узы: Джанго и Боба Фетты, часть 1» * * * ''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * ''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' audio drama * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale» * «Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale» * «Star Wars: Assault Team» * * «Under a Black Sun» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» * «River of Chaos 3» * «River of Chaos 4» * * «Star Wars: Droids (Apple Jacks)» * * * * * «The Abduction» * * * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» * * * «Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe» * «Secrets of the Sisar Run» * * * * * «The Abduction» * «Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter» * «Mos Eisley Adventure Set» * «Перемирие на Бакуре» * * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 5: Операция «Фантом», часть 1» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 8: Операция «Фантом», часть 4» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: Маскарад» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья 9: Поле битвы — Татуин, часть 1» * «X-wing: Игра Веджа» * «X-wing: Капкан Крайтос» * «X-wing: Ставка Соло» * «Выбор принцессы Леи» * «Дух Татуина» * * * «Тёмное воинство» * «Последний приказ» * * * «Дети джедаев» * «Сумрачная планета» * «Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1» * «Щит лжи» * * «Новое восстание» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив II: Руины» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса I: Проверка на прочность» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Точка равновесия» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Наследие Силы: Жертва» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Star Wars: Legacy: Broken» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 35: Грозы, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 3» * * }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * «Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope» * Источники *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Legacy 0'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * Сноски Внешние ссылки Категория:Готалы Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Расы (Г)